Lace Panties?
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: E. Aster Bunnymund seems to have the same problem as the Yetis in North's workshop. They need to learn to KNOCK! What happens when Bunny walks in on Jack while the youngest Guardian is changing? Well read and find out -Yaoi, Language, & Mature content: This is your only WARNING-
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO~ Read this my lovely little teeth..er..readers!**

******HEY! Have any of you read "Pitch Black Light" by WasaChii, No? Well...WHY NOT? Hello~ It's JackRabbit with a splash of Pitch! Its got an AMAZING plot and it's well written with great details! Interested? Well read it and comment it! It's set in the real world and Jack's mind! It's sweet, sad, funny, and serious! It's a dish~ And it's Sugar FREE! While you're at it read WasaChii's story "Core of my Code." It's a story that has stolen my attention and is totally worth the read. Plus it's a Wreck it Felix. So give em a read..while you're waiting for me to update...HA**

* * *

******1.)Yaoi, Mature rated. Language and graphic content may ensue. This is your warning.**

******2.) I will try and make ever chapter over 1,000 words, but no promises. **

******3.) JackRabbit: What else needs to be said...really. Please Review, Favorite, & Follow~**

******4.) Don't be afraid to PM me with ideas, story request, corrections etc. **

******5.) This isn't really important, but... TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness is back ;D**

* * *

**Learn to knock**

"WHY CAN YOU NOT KNOCK? HOW MANY TIMES MUST I BE TELLING YOU TO KNOCK!" North let a deep and heavy sigh roll from his bearded lips and slumped into his chair. As the Christmas spirit was beginning to relax from his stressed day, his largest window just beyond his work desk BURST open. The Northern wind did little to disturb the peace of North's cozy office, only letting loose a burst of chilled air and allowing none other than Jack Frost to enter.

"Hey North, what's up?" Jack let the wind drift him to the left side of the Christmas Guardian's armrest.A smile that easily put a mound of freshly fallen snow to shame splashed across the Winter spirits face. "Ah Jack, you are early. The party will not be starting for about three more hours." Jack looked from the elder Guardian to the clock by the rooms entrance. 8:05 p.m. "Well, I've been out having the snow ball war to end all wars with Jaime and the other kids and well..I got a _little_ muddy."

North took in the boys appearance. He was clearly more than a _little_ muddy. "Jack.." North began in a stern father like voice, Jack quickly interrupted him. "yeah, yeah..I know..I going to hit the showers right now and start getting ready for the party." North smiled warmly down at the boy and patted his back as gently as he could, which still caused the boy to stumble slightly. "Good. Good. I shall call you when the others have arrived." With that the mud coated Winter spirit headed to "his" room.

Jack didn't used the Northern wind to carry him through North's workshop. It took about ten or so minutes to walk from North's office to "his" bedroom. Longer depending on how busy the Yetis would be at the time. Today was a calm day. It was December 31st. Soon to be the 1st of January. The new year. Which is why North was throwing his yearly 'New Year Party.' From the way Tooth spoke it was 'The Party.' Jack chuckled lightly as he let his mind wonder to the memory of the Fairy Queen gushing about it and all that entailed. It was the only day of the year where ALL holiday spirits, elemental spirits, and of course the Guardians would gather under one roof and celebrate the coming of the new year and congratulate on a job well done. Jack, of course, never attend the get together. Everyone assumed he thought himself too good to show up, but in reality the Winter spirit never knew of the party and once he had learned he believed he would not be welcomed.

Once the other Guardians learned the reason behind the boys absence, year after year, they all felt arrows of guilt pierce their hearts. Jack laughed off their concerns and pained looks quickly and began asking literally over a million questions about the party. As these thoughts weaved in and out of Jack's mine he realized he was standing in front of his door. Without a second thought, Jack ventured into his room and headed quickly to the bathroom that was conjoined to the room. Jack's room was about as large as North's workroom, if not bigger. It held a ceiling tall window that had a window seat. The window opened like a double door which lead to a balcony. A standing wall separated his bed and dresser from the entrance area of the room. Instead of ceiling light, candles sat within the walls. They never melted or went out. It made the room feel as if time was trapped in twilight. Only when the Guardian of Fun slept did the room flow into the darkness. This darkness was disrupted by the ceiling which created a sea of stars for the Winter spirit. The walls painted like the forest in Burgrass with little fairies, that resembled mostly Baby Tooth, dancing through the trees . This room was made truly for Jack and Jack alone. All the Guardians had put their own little touches to it.

Jack made his way to his dresser and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and quickly headed to his bathroom.

* * *

"Bunny! You're finally here. I was starting to worry for you! I thought you might have frozen out there." Tooth fluttered up to her follow Guardian. Worry clear in her violet eyes. Bunnymund chuckled and waved the Fairy Queen off. "Nah Sheila. Not on ya nelly. Just had a bit a trouble at my Warren. Seems _somebody_ decide to freeze my River of Color." A scowl made it's way across the Easter spirits face as it usually did when Jack was brought. North laughed loudly and joined the conversation. "I wonder who that _somebody_ could have been."

As if on cue Tooth fluttered higher above the two now bickering and let her eyes ghost over the room. "Guys? Where IS Jack? The other spirits will be arriving in twenty minutes?" Sandy floated beside the Guardian of Memories. A question mark forming above his head along side a snowflake. Tooth gasped and with a quick paced manner let a slue of questions spill from her mouth.

"What if he's hurt? What if Pitch has returned? OH! what if Pitch kidnapped him? WHAT IF-" North quickly made his way across the room and placed one of his large hands over the Fairy's mouth to silence her. "Toothy..Toothy..Jack is fine. He was just muddy from playing with the children. He is just taking a shower." North shot a quick glance to the clock. "Though he has been in there for over two hours. Bunny! You will go and get Jack. Make sure he is not messing with Yetis. Is there day off."

"What? Mate ya can't be serious? Why do I gotta go get the Frostbite? Hey?" The others had already began making their way to the Globe Room to finishing setting up for the spirits to arrived. The Easter Guardian let out a groan and began making his way to Jack's room.

* * *

**Where am I going with this? To somewhere delicious and embarrassing to a certain Winter Guardian. Review, Favorite, & Follow to find out!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO~ Read this my lovely little teeth..er..readers!**

******HEY! Have any of you read "Pitch Black Light" by WasaChii, No? Well...WHY NOT? Hello~ It's JackRabbit with a splash of Pitch! Its got an AMAZING plot and it's well written with great details! Interested? Well read it and comment it! It's set in the real world and Jack's mind! It's sweet, sad, funny, and serious! It's a dish~ And it's Sugar FREE! While you're at it read WasaChii's story "Core of my Code." It's a story that has stolen my attention and is totally worth the read. Plus it's a Wreck it Felix. So give em a read..while you're waiting for me to update...HA**

* * *

******1.)Yaoi, Mature rated. Language and graphic content may ensue. This is your warning.**

******2.) I will try and make ever chapter over 1,000 words, but no promises. **

******3.) JackRabbit: What else needs to be said...really. Please Review, Favorite, & Follow~**

******4.) Don't be afraid to PM me with ideas, story request, corrections etc. **

******5.) This isn't really important, but... TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness is back ;D**

* * *

**Awkward - Chapter Two  
**

_"What? Mate ya can't be serious? Why do I gotta go get the Frostbite? Hey?" The others had already began making their way to the Globe Room to finishing setting up for the spirits to arrived. The Easter Guardian let out a groan and began making his way to Jack's room._

Bunnymund moved casually through the work shop. A scowl placed across his furry face. Jack and Bunnymund, since Pitch's defeat months back, had become good friends. They still bickered more than North and Bunny over holidays of course, but could be _considered_ friends. Bunnymund was only feet from Jack's bedroom. As he drew near he could hear music playing softly. To the hares surprise the music wasn't something most teenagers of this day and age would listen to. It was smooth and soft...and..in french?

Bunnymund moved closer to the door and pressed a long ear to it. "Someone to Watch Over Me" was playing softly, but this version seemed familiar to the Easter Guardian. Katrina Marie? Yes! Tooth would casually play that french woman's covers to songs. She must have offered them to Jack, but the lad had actually liked them? This was very surprising, but Bunnymund quickly shook the thought away and without thinking entered Jack's room.

As Bunny entered the room, he let is bright emerald green eyes dust about the room. It was slightly chilled and lite in it's usual twilight like manner. In the distance the large hare could hear, quite easily, the shower still going. As Bunny began to approach Jack's bed he sent a glance to the bathrooms door. Steam was flowing from the bottom of the door. No matter how cold natured Jack was, Bunny had learned that the Winter spirit had quite the passion for warmth. Apparently most elementally spirits could mix temperatures without a problem, unlike most spirits had believed. It was just sprites of those elements that could not mix to other elements.

As Bunny finally reached the bed to "pop a squat" as the kids say, he glanced to the clothes dropped lazily atop the sheets. Bunnymund frowned slightly. Such an unorganized kid. Without a second thought and a humph, Bunny began to folded the clothes before taking a seat. He knew he had to get Jack, but there was no way he was walking in a someone in a shower, let alone telling a Winter spirit to hurry up. Bunny could just picture Jack using the water to wet his fur and freezing it.

Bunnymund shook his head and let the thought fall away from him before glancing back down to the clothes in hand...er...paws. Instead of Jack's oh so usual blue tattered hoodie and centuries old capri pants, there was a soft baby blue V-neck sweater, black skinny jeans, and...wait what? The Easter Guardians eyes shot wide open. He slowly lifted a pair of white silk panties. PANTIES. Not just ANY silk panties, but Frilly. Silk. White. Lace. Panties. FOR WOMEN! There was even a BOW on the front and a trim of black that seemed to wrap around the legs to the back.** [1]  
**

Suddenly as the sound of the shower eased and Bunny literally hopped to his feet in a shocked manner, throwing the panties back to the bed. The sound of soft light feet padding to the bathrooms door cause the poor Guardian's heart to beat an insane pace. Green eyes locked to the door's handle as the knob began to turn. '_Oh ffffuuuuu..._'

* * *

Jack opened the door swiftly and strolled casually to his bed, glancing to the clock with lidded relaxed eyes. 10:45p.m. '_Woah,_ Jack thought to himself_, had I really been in there for that long?_' With a shrug of his slender white shoulders Jack turned his attention to the foot of his bed. Taken back a bit, Jack looked at his clothes with a slightly confused look. The Winter spirit could have sworn he had just dumped his clothes on the bed. Another shrug of his shoulders and Jack drops his towel and starts to dress himself. Unheard to the Winter spirit a quiet, yet sharp, gasp escapes the walk in closet behind him, along with a slight thump. The music drowning out these sounds easily, but to the hare hiding in the closet it sounded like thunder booming loudly.

* * *

**Well..there's chapter two~ And Yes Bunnymund is hiding in the closet. and in Chapter three I promise he'll be coming out of that closet in more ways than one. ;D Also! for pictures of the panties in question I am leaving TWO links, one of the front and one of the back view of the panties. Remove the spaces and with *[dot com/]* take away the *[]* and change dot to .  
**

**If you can't get it I am sorry.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, but mostly I hope you enjoyed~**

**[1] [FRONT] encrypted-tbn3 .gstatic *[dot com/]* images?q = tbn: ANd9GcQp9pBexBPCdJe9-R8-FplnxpykgL2Q1W8JEbkKBYhFrG 1UYwVsRQ  
**

**[1] [BACK] encrypted-tbn0 .gstatic *[dot com/]* images?q = tbn: ANd9GcSne1eJISItFL_mor_WzW8Dy64GBCtV8vVn-Rm9UJYUWW Q1aU4e  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**mk94: You were my inspiration for this chapter! Everything that happens in this chapter is the result of the review mk94 left me for chapter two! I loved it and clearly had to use her...his?...idea! But you all know me, so I had to add a bit of a twist! Here's the review that made this chapter!  
**

_**"ohohohohohoho! Bunny you pervert!**_  
_** Your story is awesome! Let me guess...**_  
_** ...maybe by some unexpected doing from jack, bunny falls out the closet.**_  
_** ...or just simple,Jack opens the closet and finds bunny there...or his tunnel XD XD XD"**_

* * *

******1.)Yaoi, Mature rated. Language and graphic content may ensue. This is your warning.**

******2.) I will try and make ever chapter over 1,000 words, but no promises. **

******3.) JackRabbit: What else needs to be said...really. Please Review, Favorite, & Follow~**

******4.) Don't be afraid to PM me with ideas, story request, corrections etc. **

******5.) TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness is reading your reviews so if you got ideas for the story throw em out there! ;D**

* * *

**Surprise - Chapter Three  
**

_"Jack opened the door swiftly and strolled casually to his bed, glancing to the clock with lidded relaxed eyes. 10:45p.m. 'Woah, Jack thought to himself, had I really been in there for that long?' With a shrug of his slender white shoulders Jack turned his attention to the foot of his bed. Taken back a bit, Jack looked at his clothes with a slightly confused look. The Winter spirit could have sworn he had just dumped his clothes on the bed. Another shrug of his shoulders and Jack drops his towel and starts to dress himself. Unheard to the Winter spirit a quiet, yet sharp, gasp escapes the walk in closet behind him, along with a slight thump. The music drowning out these sounds easily, but to the hare hiding in the closet it sounded like thunder booming loudly."_

I shut the closet door just as he was opening the bathroom's. My heart was pounding in my chest and my breathing was quiet, but quick. I watched as Jack strolled lazily to his bed. He was wrapped in a fluffy light green towel. His hair still wet and dripping, but pushed back out of his face. As he reached the bed I watched him stare at his clothes for a moment before he shrugged his thin pale shoulders and then dropped his...! A sharp gasp falls from my lips before I snap my paws to my mouth. The sudden movement causing me to stumble backwards and hit the back of the closets wall. In the process my paws had snapped out to grab a hold of something to steady myself, but I only gripped at the clothes hung up on the hangers, ripping them down.

Suddenly the music turned down and I could hear Jack's light steps heading my way. I locked my gaze to the crack in the doors and saw him approaching. He only had on his blue V neck sweater and those...lace..panties. My heart began thumping even harder in my chest, if that was possible. The more he closed the distance from his bed to the closet the more I began to panic. In the name of MIM what would Jack think if he found me hiding in his closet and while he happened to be changing?! If I didn't have fur I was certain I'd be paler than the moon. As the closet began to open, my panic over took me and I did the only thing I could think of. I thumped my foot twice and jumped.

* * *

Right as I opened my closet I heard a couple thumps and the next thing I knew I was falling down the rabbit hole. Literally! Since I didn't have my staff I had no choice other than to go for a ride, even though I just took a nice warm shower and this tunnel was covering me in dirt. Just as suddenly had I fallen into this tunnel, I was being thrown out. I landed face first into a group of googies. Luckily none of them broke!

With a sigh I set myself up and looked around. Yep, the Warren. Bunny's Warren. I stood and dusted myself off only to remind myself that I wasn't wearing pants...in Bunny's Warren. I was about to freak out when I suddenly realized something very important. Why was a tunnel to the Warren even in my closet?!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Here's a video to enjoy for taking the time to read, review, or etc. my story! See ya next time in Chapter Four~  
**

**-TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness Loves You All-**

** watch?v=y2p1xto8eyk**


End file.
